Secret Story
by SecretStory
Summary: The Cast of Glee and Pretty Little liars are put into a reality TV show called Secret Story. Where they are going to be locked in for around 16 weeks and will have to betray each other to protect their secrets. They have to make the good choices, and resist to the voice's dilemmas. In this house full of drama, betrayal, love and most of all secrets, how will they do? You choose!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction : Secret story **

**How does the game works?**

At first glance, Secret Story is identical to Big Brother – a group of contestants move in to a house isolated from the outside world, and nominate each other for eviction, with the public getting to decide who stays and who goes.

The difference is that each of them has a secret, which they must do their very best to keep hidden – as it is the other housemates' objectives to work it out.

Each housemate has their own personal prize fund ($10,000) , and if someone else correctly guesses their secret, their entire prize fund goes to that person. Anyone who makes the final gets to keep their prize fund – and the winner scoops an additional jackpot prize. Everyone can buzz once a week and if they confirm the buzz and they're wrong, they'll loose $5,000.

Big Brother (or 'The Voice' as he's known on Secret Story) also gives housemates opportunities to boost their prize funds with secret missions.

The voice will be _Italics._

Let's present the contestants: PLL/Glee

**Girls:**

Sasha Pieterse – 17

Ashley Benson – 23

Lucy Hale – 24

Shay Mitchell – 26

Naya Rivera – 26

Heather Morris -26

Troian Bellisario – 27

Dianna Agron – 27

Amber Riley – 27

Jenna Ushkowitz - 27

**Boys:**

Chris Colfer -23

Brendon Robinson – 23

Keegan Allen – (?) 24

Chord Overstreet - 24

Ian Harding – 26

Darren Criss - 26

Tyler Blackburn – 26

Julian Morris – 30

Mark Salling - 30

Harry Shum Jr – 31

The secrets (none of them is true or linked to anyone in the cast, these secrets are pure fictional based on the character they're playing on the show):

"I am the child of a celebrity" (Yeah maybe this one is true…)

"We are non-identical twins"

"I am pregnant" (Maybe this one as well)

"We are masters of nominations"

"I am a private investigator"

"I am K-pop star"

"I've been homeless for 3 years"

"We are fake sisters"

"I've worked in a strip club"

"We are fake brothers"

"I am in this game with my best friend"

"We are adopted siblings"

"I'm a full time police and part time dancer"

Day 1:

Hello and welcome the Secret Story 11, and today we're back with new secrets, new contestants… I've seen the contestants and their secrets and I'm telling you guys, it's going to be AMAZING! Let's welcome to our first 2 contestants… Troian and Ian!

(Troian and Ian make their way to the Stage hand in hand.)

Troian and Ian wow, you both look amazing, so how do you feel?"Well thanks, I am really excited to be here, I think it's going to be an amazing experience" Troian answered. "Yes, this is gonna be a fun experience for all of us, I think…"Ok then, I'll let you guys enter La maison des secrets.

(Then, Darren and Heather make their way to the house. Followed by: Shay and Dianna, Naya and Harry, Tyler and Chord, Ashley and Sasha, Lucy and Julian, Keegan and Jenna, Mark and Amber, Brendan and Chris.)

In the house of secrets everyone greets each other while the voice announces some meetings that happened before the show.

_Attention audience, you've met the contestants, now I have something to show you: _

(We can see Shay and Naya entering a room, and greeting each other.)

_Naya and Shay, you will be closer to each other than anyone else in the game, I've decided to give you a secret, you are now masters of nominations, and you can choose one person to nominate along with the other two that the contestants vote for. But be careful this power can quickly be your weakness; the contestants are not stupid and will start to ask questions about the mysterious nominations. If your secret is revealed in addition of your money, you'll lose your power as well. This is it for now. _"Wow…" shay lets out. "We need to keep that secret, I don't know about you but I'm keeping it…" "Yes, we are keeping it, I'm telling you, I'm not telling anyone my secret, I hope you are not either" said Naya.

We come back to the studio, we've seen one the secrets the voice gave the contestants. It isn't all for the contestants, we are now going to see 2 other pairs that we have brought a week before the game to meet. The first pairs are Sasha and Ashley: we see them entering the same rooms that Naya and Shay were in not too long ago, they greet each other. _Sasha and Ashley, I've asked both of you to come earlier than the game because I have a revelation de make. This revelation is going to change your games upside down; you now have the same secret "we are fake sisters". _We see a close-up their faces and their jaws literally dropped. _This secret is really hard to keep and we know that. This is why we are letting you stay exclusively in the house of secrets for a week, to get to know each other. I am going to ask you to take the door on the right and the crew will guide you into the house. This is it for now._

Immediately after Sasha and Ashley left, a pair of boys come in, Brendan and Chris. They greeted each other and introduced themselves. _Brendan let me introduce you to Chris, your brother in the game_. Brendan and Chris looked at each other confused. _That's right; now, you have a common secret "we are fake brothers". We knew this would be hard, that's why you're entering one of the rooms of the house of secrets and you are going to stay here for a week, to get to know each other. This is a secret that not many, well, no one keeps it more than a month. You need to stay close and not let go of each other. If you can make your way to the door in front of you and a crew member will guide you to your rooms. You can start to think about how old you both because for now you're both 23. This is it for now._

Confessional room – Shay and Naya:

Shay: This is just mind-blowing…

Naya: Yeah, I've never expected this to be our secret. We literally have the power to put anyone in danger!

Shay: I knew that when I entered the room and saw Naya that we were going to have a secret in common but never thought that this would be it.

Naya: I think this is going to be a loooot of fun!

Ok now that everything that needed doing is done. Let's connect with the box of secrets. I'm telling you this year's secrets are mind-blowing. The secrets are:

"I am the child of a celebrity"

"We are non-identical twins"

"I am pregnant"

**"We are masters of nominations" - REVEALED (Shay and Naya)**

"I am a private investigator"

"I am K-pop star"

"I've been homeless for 3 years"

**"We are fake sisters" – REVEALED (Sasha and Ashley)**

"I've worked in a strip bar"

**"We are fake brothers" – REVEALED (Brendan and Chris)**

"I am in this game with my best friend"

"We are adopted siblings"

"I'm a full time police and part time dancer"

In the house of secrets:

Dianna: Wait, so you guys are brothers and you guys are sisters? And you guys are not sisters? (Pointing at Shay and Naya)

Ashley: yes

Dianna: There is something weird going on…

Naya: Ok, you know what, we are not sisters, if you don't believe us, go and find out yourself by buzzing us! And give us a break dude.

Dianna: You know what that's what I'm going to do.

(She made her way to the confessional room and buzzed.)

_Dianna, you've launched the alarm of secrets. Who do you want to buzz?_

Dianna: I think I'd like to buzz Shay and Naya. I think they're secret is that they are sisters.

_We'll see you in the confrontation. You can go back to the house. This is it for now._

Julian: So who did you buzz for?

Dianna: Haha, you'll see…

Confession room – Sasha and Ashley:

Sasha: Dianna has practically found our secret.

Ashley: I thought that it was going to be easy, but when I saw 2 boys presenting themselves as brothers and 2 look alikes… I was like "Oh, crap.."

Sasha: Now, everyone is doubting who's the fake ones between us two… It's not normal for Secret Story to have this many siblings, so obviously, one of us are not really siblings…

Ashley: I really hope that Dianna buzzed the other ones because I don't want to loose our secret the first day.

In the house of secrets, everyone seems to be enjoying their first day. No arguments, no problems, no worries, no drama... But as you know it doesn't stay that way for too long. It's time for the confrontation.

Confession room – Dianna, Shay and Naya:

_Dianna why have you brought us here?_

Dianna: I think that I've found Shay's and Naya's secret. I think they are sisters.

_Shay and Naya, you have 5 minutes to defend yourselves._

Naya: Why do you think that?

Dianna: Well, you look similar, and since the game started you've always been kind of next to each other a lot... The resemblance is just blatant...

Shay: Let me tell you, I am Shay Mitchell...

Naya: I'm Naya Rivera

Shay: I'm just advising you to rethink about your choices. It's the first day and you do not want to loose $5,000 dollars without knowing us.

Naya: We are saying it for you, $5,000 dollars out of $10,000 can hurt. We don't care, we get $2,500 each.

Shay and Naya, leave.

_Dianna, you have one last chance to retract yourself. Do you want to continue or retract yourself?_

Dianna: Hmm... I think I'm going to... I'm going confirm my buzz.

_Ok, you'll know soon, if it was a good idea to buzz. You can go back to the house. This is it for now._

Confession room – Shay: 

I really, really hope for her that she didn't confirm the buzz... Well, anyways if she did it's money for us, that's the game. I'm really shocked on how quickly everyone goes into the game. We haven't even been in the house for 12hrs and she just went on and buzzed us.

Back to the house:

Troian: Did you confirm the buzz?

Dianna: Yes... But I'm not really sure if it's a good thing or not... But it's the game; everyone came here to play, right?

Amber: Yeah... If I was you, I wouldn't have started "playing" right away...

Heather: Yeah, if you start playing too quickly, everyone is going to feel intimidated by you, and are going to try and get you out.

_Dianna, you started the alarm of secrets._

Dianna: I did, because I think, I found the secret of Naya and Shay. I think that they are sisters.

_Shay and Naya, is this your secret?_

Shay: It was a nice thinking of yours, but...

Naya: We're not sisters!

Dianna (a little disappointed): Ok, that's fine...

**What do you think of the story? Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 :

We are on day 2 of Secret Story. It's been 24 hours since they've met their housemates. Everyone seems to be peaceful, well, not for long. Today is the nomination day, the day where betrayal rules and The voice has a surprise for the housemates.

_Attention everyone, please come to the lounging area in 30 mins, I have an announcement to make. This is it for now. _

The housemates all made their way quickly, to the lounging area. This was their first time. They know that this is where dilemmas are made by The voice, where betrayal reigns, where we see the true faces of everyone, most importantly secrets are in danger, no one is safe.

Lucy: What do you think; the voice is going to make us do?

Tyler: Something to make us all hate each other.

Chord: No, today is nomination day, so probably something about that.

Chris: Or, he can just give us clues on secrets.

Naya(jokingly): I'm betting on creating drama because it's been 24 hours and no one killed anyone yet, they need a murder fast!

They all have a small laugh, thinking about how The voice is going to get them.

_Attention everyone, today is Tuesday and you know what that means? It's nominations day. This Friday one of you is going to leave. This is not going to be like every other nomination. This time, you are going to fight for your immunity. I picked very carefully 4 groups of 5 and all 4 groups are going to go against each other. The winner will get $ 50,000 to share between the 5 players, the one who comes in second will get $25,000 to share and the 3__rd__ place will get 12,500 to share. But the loser will be nominated and one of them will leave this Friday. The winning team can also put one person other than the loosing team in the nomination. These games will judge if you are players or not. And will let you know who you're allies are and who you're enemies are. _

_The teams are: _

_Yellow team: Keegan, Shay, Chris, Naya, Ashley_

_Red team: Mark, Dianna, Harry, Amber, Darren_

_Green team: Julian, Sasha, Brendan, Lucy, Troian_

_Blue team: Ian, Jenna, Heather, Chord , Tyler_

_Get in your teams, talk strategies and I will see you in 30mins. If you want to change teams with someone else, you'll both lose $2,500. This is it for now._

Yellow team:

Keegan: Do any of you guys want to change teams?

Shay: I'm fine with my team, The voice made a good choice.

Chris: This is definitely a good team.

Ashley: Yeah, but I'm a little disappointed to be away from Sasha though.

Naya: Don't worry, the only team where I actually like everyone is Green, so we won't let them lose.

Keegan: Same for me…

Red team:

Mark: Let's face it this is the shittiest team.

Darren: No, you are the shittiest contestant here!

Mark: Don't you fucking talk to me like this, you shithead!

Amber: Ok, guys just stop it; this is just a fucking game, who cares!

Dianna: Seriously let me tell you people, I'm here to win ok and you better not screw this up for me.

Green team:

Troian: Do any of you want to swap?

Lucy: No, not really… But I'm thinking we should swap one of the siblings with the yellow team because then we'll have a pair of siblings and they'll have a pair of siblings. What do you guys think?

Julian: I think strategically it's better to keep them separated because The voice might ask us questions about other people and if they ask about Ashley or Chris, we have our answers right here.

Troian: Or The voice might just ask us questions about member of our own team…

Sasha: I think we should ask them, what they think.

Brendan: It would be nice if we could form an alliance with them. Personally, Yellow team is the only team, I would consider allies from. I'm not saying that just because my brother is on that team.

Sasha: Let's vote, who's in for a possible alliance with the yellow team? I don't mind…

Brendan: I wouldn't either…

Lucy: That would be good…

Julian: I guess, I'm in…

Troian: Do I have a choice?

Lucy: You do have a choice, if you don't want to, we won't…

Troian: I was just joking, I'm fine with it.

Blue team:

Heather: Does anyone want to swap?

Tyler: I think we're all good.

Jenna: Yeah, it's cool.

_Everyone! Are you happy with your teams or do you need time to discuss with the other teams?_

Sasha: We'd like to speak with the yellow team.

_Green team and Yellow team, please make your way to the confessional room._

Confession room – Green and Yellow team:

Troian: We were wondering whether you would like to exchange one of the siblings, so that you guys, have a pair of sibling and we have the other pair.

Keegan: Why would we do that?

Lucy: Because if we get asked questions about our own team members, we both will be in an advantage.

Shay: Or, if they ask us about other team members, we'll be in a disadvantage.

Julian: Our team was thinking about a possible alliance with you guys, what do you guys think about this?

Naya: I was just saying that your team is the only team, where I actually like everyone.

Ashley: Shall we do a vote? So who's in for this alliance? (Everyone slowly raises their hands.)

Sasha: Ok, so let's just keep our teams, and we'll see how it goes.

_If you're done, please join the other teams and we'll start the games._

Confession room – Troian:

I am not sure about this alliance, I feel like Naya and Keegan will do anything get into the finals, let's face it, we all came to play. I'm pretty sure they're players, well, we'll see how it goes.

Confession room – Keegan:

I'm really happy with the alliance, I feel like I can protect my secret and still help Lucy out, without any doubts from the other contestants.

_Everyone take your place next to your teams buzzers, we are going to start with a simple and nice game. We are going to play a song, you need to guess the correct song and the artist. You need to buzz as quickly as possible, if you win you get a point for your team but if you loose, you loose a point for your team, but however, you can give the chance to someone in the other team. Bur be careful, the song could be starting from the middle. Be set, ready and buzz._

*songs starts playing*

Good girl!

I know you want it

I know you want it

*Red team buzzes*

Amber: Blurred lines by Robin Thickle

_1 point for the red team. Here we go again:_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

*Green team buzzes*

Sasha: Mirrors by justin Timberlake

_ Point for the red team._

_ Red team: 1_

_Green team: 1_

_Yellow team: 0_

_Blue team: 0_

Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance  
Let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants  
From way up there, you and I, you and I

Well, you might be a bit confused  
And you might be a little bit bruised  
But baby how we spoon like no one else  
So I will help you read those books  
If you will soothe my worried looks  
And we will put the lonesome on the shelf

*Yellow team buzzes*

Shay: You and I –by Ingrid Michaelson

_1 point for the yellow team. _

_Red team: 1_

_Green team: 1_

_Yellow team: 1_

_Blue team: 0_

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious

*Yellow team buzzes*

Keegan: Smells like team Spririt by Nirvana

_A point for yellow team._

_Yellow team: 2_

_Red team: 1_

_Green team: 1_

_Blue team: 0_

You'll never love yourself  
Half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'  
But I want you to,

*Blue team buzzes*

Jenna: Little things by One direction

_+1 for the blue team_

_Yellow team: 2_

_Red team: 1_

_Green team: 1_

_Blue team: 1_

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break

*Red team buzzes*

Dianna: Made in America by Demi Lovato

_Dianna, this is not the right answer. _

Dianna: Oh crap!

_Red team looses a point, who would you like to give the chance to answer?_

Dianna: I am such an idiot! Hmm… I guess the blue team…

_Who in the blue team?_

Dianna: Humm… Heather?

_Heather, Dianna failed to give the right answer, do you know the right answer?_

Heather: Is it made in the USA by Demi Lovato?

_Yes it is. Red team looses a point and Blue team gains a point._

_Blue team: 2_

_Yellow team: 2_

_Green team: 1_

_Red team: 0_

The game continues:

Green team gains an additional 3 points, with Julian, Brendan and Lucy buzzing correctly for Thrift shop by Maclemore & Ryan Lewis, Redemption by Bob Marley and We can't Stop by Miley Cyrus. Green team is in the first place for this round with 4 points.

Blue team gains 1 point with Tyler buzzing for Carry on by Fun, which makes the blue team in the second place with 3 points (tie with the yellow team).

Yellow team gains 1 point with Naya buzzing for La isla la bonita by Madonna, which makes them tie in second place with the blue team, with 3 points.

Red team couldn't redeem themselves after Dianna's mistake, even though Mark and Harry buzzed correctly for If you could see me now by The Script and Let her go by Passenger. Red team come in last with 2 points.

_The overall scores: Round 1_

1st : Green team: 4 points à 300 - points

2nd : Yellow team & Blue team: 3 points - 200 points

3rd : Red team: 2 points - 100 points

_This isn't it; you still have 3 other rounds, to get through… The next round will test how much you about each other. Every question we ask, we know that you know the answer because that person told one of the team members or everyone in general. I'll ask each team, a question about someone from another team, if you get it right, you get the point, if you don't, then you don't… The siblings aren't allowed to participate when asked a question about the other sibling. You have 30 seconds to answer. Let's start with the winners from last round._

_What is Jenna's last name?_

Sasha: I know it starts with ush…

Julian: She told us yesterday…

Lucy: It's something ending with Witz

Troian: Ushtowitz?

Brendan: Let's say Ushtowitz, clearly we didn't listen correctly…

Julian: We'll go with Ushtowitz, sorry Jenna…

_Jenna is Ushtowitz your last name?_

Jenna: Not quite, it's Ushkowitz.

_Green team, you got it wrong. Blue team it's your turn, how old is Sasha?_

Ian: I know, she told me and Tyler earlier. She's 17. Right Tyler?

Tyler: Yeah, she's 17. 100%

Ian: The Voice, She's 17

_Sasha, are you 17?_

Sasha: Yes, I am.

_Blue team, you're right. Yellow team, Troian recognized Ian from a TV commercial, what is it?_

Naya: I know this one, it's a smoothie one, she was laughing soo badly.

Ashley: She said it was so funny, I'd actually like to see the commercial ^^

Keegan: It's a smoothie commercial.

_Troian, did you recognize Ian from a smoothie commercial?_

Troian: Yes, I did.

_Are you sure about it, or would you like to watch the commercial to confirm?_

(Everyone cheered)

Troian: Oh yes! I would!

[Seriously guys, you need to watch Ian Harding's smoothie commercial, just type it on youtube.]

(A video starts playing on the screen, Ian had crazy long hair and was singing about smoothies.)

Confession room – Jenna:

I think Ian's video was possibly the best part of the day. Come on, it was hilarious. And for the first time, everyone seemed to forget the game and just enjoy. It was a really light-hearted moment for everyone. It was awesome.

Confession room – Ian:

Thanks The voice, it was nice of you, to show the video in front America.

Confession room – Shay:

Oh my god, poor Ian ^^ You gotta admit it, it was really funny. Is it me or his hair looked a bit like Darren's? I think I'm just seeing things now, I think.

This is it for today's episode. We'll see in an all new episode, where we'll see who wins the game, who looses the game, who the winning team nominates in addition to the losers, who Shay and Naya are going to use their power on and much more on Secret Story.

**Author's Note: **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome. If you have any questions on the story, don't hesitate to ask! Did you like the chapter? Which team do you want nominated? Shall I choose the one who gets eliminated or shall I give you the choice (if no one is willing to vote, I won't)? Who are your favourite characters so far? Do you think Shay's up onto something with Ian and Darren? Have you found their secrets?**

**The next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Nominations

_Previously on Secret Story :_

_The housemates were put into 4 different teams to battle it out. Alliances were formed. _

_Yellow team: Keegan, Shay, Chris, Naya, Ashley_

_Red team: Mark, Dianna, Harry, Amber, Darren_

_Green team: Julian, Sasha, Brendan, Lucy, Troian_

_Blue team: Ian, Jenna, Heather, Chord , Tyler_

_The green team won the first round but who will win the second one? Who will be nominated? All your answers in an all new episode of Secret Story._

_The game continues:_

_Blue team, where does Dianna find peace?_

Chord: Cemeteries, I don't think I'll never forget she told me this. I find it really weird and freaky.

Tyler: Really cemeteries?

Chord: Yes, I'm telling you, she told me this, when me and Julian were talking with her yesterday.

_Dianna, do you find peace in cemeteries?_

Dianna: ye-

Heather (cuts her off): Sorry The voice, can I go to the toilet quickly?

_Sure you can, go quickly._

(Heather runs off quickly to the toilet.)

_Let's take a 5 minutes break from the game, this is it for now._

Confession room – Troian:

Heather's sudden urge to the toilet was really weird. I know I wasn't the only one thinking that because everyone seemed as confused as me.

*Lucy knocked on the toilet door*

Lucy: Are you okay, Heather?

Heather: Yeah, I'm fine, I think I ate something bad.

Lucy: But you didn't eat anything this morning. I think you didn't digest properly yesterday's food.

Heather: Yeah… That must be it. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in 2mins.

Confession room – Ashley:

Seriously bad digestion? If I was her I would have come up with something better as an excuse. That girl is preggo, if you just saw how she would go from smiling and crying in one second. I know when someone is preggo, I've taken care of my mom when she was pregnant with my little brother, she's exactly acting like that. How can the girls not realize this? It's so obvious.

_Everyone, please get back to the lounge, the game continues…Where were we? Dianna, is it true?_

Dianna: It is true.

_Red team, what was Chris's first word?_

Amber: Oprah!

Harry: No? Really? Wow!

_Chris, was Oprah your first word?_

Chris: Yes it was, believe it or not. I have it on tape as well.

The game continues with the Yellow team getting all of the 4 questions right which were, _What instrument can Sasha play? –Guitar (Keegan), Where was Darren born? – San Francisco (Ashley), What is Lucy afraid of? – Snakes (Shay), How many siblings does Tyler have? – 3 brothers and a sister (Chris)._

Red team gets 3 out of 4 questions right. The questions were, _What is Naya's favourite band? – Coldplay (Mark), What kind of jiu-jitsu does Julian practices? -Brazilian (Harry), Name one of Shay's, celebrity crushes? – Paul Wesly (Darren), but the correct answer was either Paul Walker or Ryan Gosling, -Why was Chord, named Chord? – He was the third born and there are 3 notes in a Chord (Amber)_

Blue team gets 2 out of the 4 remaining questions right, the questions: _What is Keegan's middle name? – Phillip (Heather), What's Sasha's and Ashley's older sister's name? – Shaylene (Ian), What's Mark's favourite animal? –Lion (Jenna), wrong answer his favourite animal is a Raven, What kind of music does Troian listens to the most? –Country (Darren), wrong answer, the correct one is Indie Rock._

Green team gets 2 out of 4 the questions right, _What is Harry's twitter name? –iHarryShumJr (Troian), the right answer is iHarryShum, Where did Amber work before Secret Story? –Ikea(Lucy), How many tattoos does Jenna have? -6 (Brendan), What's heather shoe size? -6 (Julian), the right answer is 8._

_Round 2 – results:_

_1__st__ Yellow team – 5/5 à 300 points_

_2__nd__ Red team – 4/5 à 200 points_

_3__rd__ Blue team – 3/5 à 100 points_

_4__th__ Green team – 2/5 à 50 points_

_Overall score for now:_

_1__st__ Yellow team – 200+300=500 points_

_2__nd__ Green team – 300 + 50 = 350 points_

_3__rd__ Red team – 100+200=300 points & Blue team – 200+100 points= 300 points_

_Attention housemates, as you can see now only the yellow team in the significant lead. But Yellow team, don't be too cocky, cockiness can quickly become your weakness. Anyone can be nominated tonight. I'll let you guys eat and I'll meet you at 2pm, you better have your A-game on because everyone is in danger. This is it for now._

Confession room – Heather:

_Are you ok, Heather?_

Yeah, I'm fine, it was just morning sickness.

_Heather, you need to be careful, we know that your secret maybe the hardest to keep and it's dangerous for you. We think that maybe this secret is not worth it. This secret can be extremely dangerous for you and we will not be able to provide proper care if your secret is not out. In an exceptional circumstance, we think that it's better if your secret is out. We already have a few of the contestants that are really close to finding your secret and one that has already found it._

I don't think, I can keep my secret any longer, it's really hard, sooner or later people are going to ask questions. If I reveal my secret then I'll be nominated, I prefer to loose my jackpot than to be nominated.

_In an exceptional situation, we're going to reveal you the name of contestant that has found your secret, only if you're willing to sacrifice_ _your secret. You will need to make sure that she buzzes the secret as soon as possible. Do you want your secret to be revaled?_

Yes.

_The contestant that has found your secret is Ashley. You can go and make sure that she buzzes. This is it for now._

Confession room – Naya and Shay:

_Naya and Shay, as you know, the voice gave you an immense power, you are the masters of nomination. Today, you get to choose, who you're putting in danger! Who is your first nominee? You have 10 mins to decide._

Naya: First of off we need to know who we're not touching at all. We're not nominating any of our team members, that's for sure.

Shay: Yeah… that's confirmed, and the green team?

Naya: Yeah, I guess, for now. I think we should proceed by elimination… We have Ian, Dianna, Jenna, Amber, Darren, Harry, Heather, Chord, Mark & Tyler.

Shay: Shall we keep Heather, Tyler and Darren?

Naya: For me, Ian, Jenna and Amber?

Shay: So we have Dianna, Harry, Mark and Chord. Between these 4, I'll choose Harry.

Naya: For me, Chord.

Shay: So it's between Dianna and Mark. Soo… Dianna was on the secrets the first day in, she's here to play. Mark is just a douchebag.

Naya: If we nominate Dianna, people are going to wonder who didn't want Dianna in the game, enough to nominate her. So, I'll be in that list and maybe you'll be as well. But at the same time she's a threat and if we could get her out, then we would have taken down, possibly our biggest threat.

Shay: Shall we go with -?

Naya: Yeah, I think we should go with – as well

_Naya and Shay, have you decided, who do you want to nominate this week? _

In the house of secrets:

Heather made herself a Crab salad sandwich and went to sit next to Ashley and Sasha, who were eating Monkfish with sautéed potatoes, red wine sauce and salsa verde.

Heather: That looks nice, (pointing at Ashley's plate).

Ashley: Yeah, do you wanna try some?

Heather: No, sorry I don't eat cheese.

Ashley: Why not?

Heather: It's just…. Hmmh…

Sasha: Are you like lactose intolerant or something?

Heather: Yeah, I am!

Confession room – Ashley:

That girl is a bad liar, she's not lactose intolerant, she drank milk this morning! Fun fact: It's advised to not eat camembert during pregnancies and the only sea food allowed to eat is Crab, what a coincidence, if you ask me!

_Attention everyone the voice has an important announcement to make, please come to the lounging area in 5 mins. Mark, you are nominated this week, you'll know what team's going to join you this evening. This is it for now._

Everyone was as shocked as Mark was, well, maybe not everyone, some of them are acting as shocked as Mark.

Mark: WHAT?! Wtf?

Dianna: Okay, what just happened? Why is he being nominated?

Mark: This is a fucking joke!

Julian: Calm down! No one knows apart from the voice. Did you like reveal your secret or something?

Mark: No, I didn't, I'm not that stupid! I need answers and they better give me some! The voice! The voice? The voice?!

_Yes Mark._

Mark: Why am I being nominated?

_Because you are… Now please go and finish eating and we'll all meet for round 3 in 20 mins. This is it for now._

Heather: Well, that helped a lot.

Mark: Okay, they wanna play like this, then we'll play like this. We'll see if I'm the one who goes out this Friday.

Confession room – Mark:

So I am, randomly nominated this week. I don't know why. Well, apparently the voice wants me gone. We'll see… Anyways thanks to the voice or anyone who nominated me.

In the house of secrets:

Keegan: What's up with Mark's nomination?

Lucy: I have no idea, do you think it's going to be every week?

Ashley: Well, I hope not, if it is then anyone can go out. Why did they choose Mark though?

Lucy: No idea, it's really weird.

Ashley: Anyways, I'm thinking of buzzing Heather's secret, I think she's pregnant!

Lucy: I thought that as well but they won't really have a pregnant woman in the house of secrets, it's dangerous!

Keegan: She's pregnant?

Ashley: Are you guys serious? It's so obvious, she barfs every morning because of morning sickness. She eats a crab salad sandwich, and crabs are the only seafood that a pregnant woman can eat. She says she can't eat cheese because she's lactose intolerant but I saw her drink milk this morning. I know for a fact that cheese is not good for pregnant women, especially camembert. Don't tell me these are coincidences.

Lucy: I think you're right, she tears up randomly!

Keegan: Then go and buzz her!

Confession room –Ashley:

(Ashley pressed the alarm of secrets)

_Ashley, you've launched the alarm of secrets. Why did you launch it?_

I think I've found Heather's secret.

_What do you think it is?_

I think that her secret is that she's pregnant.

_We'll see you in the confrontation. You can go back to the house. This is it for now._

Thank you the voice.

Confession room – Naya:

_The voice invited you here to give a secret mission, well, if you accept it… Your mission is to convince your housemates that your sexuality is… well different_

What do you mean?

_Let me reformulate, you have to pretend that you're gay._

Are you serious the voice?

_Yes Naya, the voice is always serious. More precisely, you need to convince the housemates that you are falling in love with your in-game bestfriend Shay._

No, no, no! Not Shay, I'm not gonna hit on Shay, she's my partner in crime in this game it's too awkward!

_This mission is worth $15,000._

What if I don't accept?

_You'll loose $5,000. Let me recap, your mission for $15,000 is to convince and maybe even make one of your housemates buzz that you're gay and slowly falling in love with Shay. Do you accept this mission?_

My mum is going to be soo proud of this… Mum and Dad, I am sorry for this mission… I don't really have the choice and Shay if one day you're watching this, I'm really sorry…

_I'll consider this as a yes. Naya you have one week to complete this mission. This is it for now._

_Attention everyone, the voice has an announcement for you, this Friday in addition to someone that the public chooses, you will also be choosing the person that will leave Secret Story 11. So two of you will leave this game on the first week. Two means that is doubles the chances of you leaving, so play carefully these next round… Without waiting anymore let's go… In this round, we are going to test out your physical abilities, please all make your way to the garden area. As you can see the is 20 small platforms, these platforms are made to detect your movement, you move the slightest bit the platform will open in the middle and you'll fall into the water. Whichever team's member stays the last makes his team wins. Are you going to give up on your teammates for The voice's temptations? We'll find out! Come on housemates, go and find your most comfortable position on the platforms and we'll start in 2 mins._

Everyone made their way to the platforms.

_Jenna, your team is not doing really good, your tied in last with the red team, do you think this game will boost your chances of winning?_

Jenna: I think so, we've got quite a strong team physically, and we might be winning this round.

_Remember, this is the position you'll remain for the whole round, you move, you loose. And Chris, you have to be standing up._

Chris: At least, I tried… (Shrugging his shoulders)

That comment made a couple of contestant chuckle ^^

_If you really don't feel well, please feel free to jump out, remember, this is just a game. Okay, ready, set, don't move._

Most of them chose to stand normally, some with their feet really close together, others faced the wall rather than the screen, a few with their hands on their hips…

_Who is ready to jump out for your most favorite food? _

No one moved and everyone stood still.

_Okay fair enough, we have the most precious object you own, do you want it? Jump._

We heard a couple of splashes: Amber and Lucy jumped out.

_Amber and Lucy, you'll get your objects later this evening. Who's able to let their team down for a letter of someone close to you?_

We could hear a lot more contestants jumping out: Chris, Heather, Jenna, Darren and Ashley.

_All 5 of you, same goes-_

The voice was cut by a splash, it was Brendan.

Brendan: Shit!

_As I was saying, you'll get your letters later this evening along with the objects. And Brendan, unlucky… Who will resist to a 5 mins phone call with their mums?_

Shay, Harry, Sasha, Troian and Chord jumped out.

_The phone call for all 5 of you will be sometimes this week, as soon as we arrange a convenient time._

_Keegan, Naya, Mark, Dianna, Julian, Troian, Ian and Tyler. You've resisted to the voice's temptations but will you resist to this…_

The platform started shaking slowly at first but became faster and faster.

Naya: Oh shit, what the fuck is this?

The contestants were shocked.

Julian: Try to stay the middle, that's the only way.

Dianna was struggling to stay in the middle as she was sliding off to the side and finally fell in the water. Troian was sliding off slowly but did small steps that still kept her on the platform, but on the edge, but the platform shook her off into the water with one small movement. The platform seemed to stop and everyone was slowly starting to breathe again, when the platform shook violently, causing Naya to dive head first into the water. Everyone seemed to be guarded for another shake.

_Don't move, this is now your new position, you move, you fall into the water._

This caused everyone to sigh, everyone had their body in a position that they knew that they won't be able to hold on to much longer. The time was ticking on and on, one second seemed like one hour for the contestants. Julian was struggling to keep his arms in the air and was slowly moving it toward his body hoping that the platform doesn't detect it but it did, opening itself for Julian to fall in the water.

_Green team is out! _

Keegan's back muscles and shoulders were aching as he was leaning forward and had his arms stretched out on either side of his body. He couldn't take it anymore, he just jumped out.

_Yellow team is out! It's between Blue team and Red team. _

Mark was becoming red as he tried to keep his position, Ian was shaking. But Tyler seemed to be doing better the other two. Mark decided that it wasn't worth it anyways, he was nominated already! Mark jumped!

_Now that Red team is out, congratulations to the Blue team, for winning this round! Tyler and Ian, you can now jump!_

Tyler and Ian jumped gladly into the water.

_So this round we have:_

_1__st__ : Blue team – 300 points_

_2__nd__ : Red team – 200 points_

_3__rd__: Yellow team – 100 points_

_4__th__ Green team - 50 points_

_Overall for all 3 rounds:_

_1__st__ Blue team – 300 + 300= 600 points & Yellow team – 500 + 100 = 600 points _

_2__nd__ Red team – 300 + 200 = 500 points_

_3__rd__ Green team – 350+ 50 = 400 points_

_Really, really close, for all 4 teams, we have one more round, anyone can take it! Everyone, we'll take a 30 mins break. This is it for now._

_Confession room – Heather and Ashley:_

_Ashley why have you brought us here?_

Ashley: I think, well I'm pretty sure, that I've found Heather's secret. She's pregnant.

_Heather, you have 5 mins to defend yourself._

Heather: Why do you think that? It's insane to be a secret isn't it?

Ashley: I'm pretty sure but it could be the voice's mission or something… Either way I'm sure that you're pregnant or at least faking it, but we'll find that out soon! If you are faking it, then well done, because it's really convincing.

Heather: Well, you have a wild imagination. Anyways, if I were you I wouldn't confirm it, without really thinking about it.

Ashley: Okay thanks, I'll think about it.

Heather leaves.

_Ashley, this is your last chance to retract yourself. Do you want to confirm your buzz?_

Ashley: Yes, I'd like to confirm the buzz.

_You'll soon know if you are right. You can now go and join your housemates. This is it for now._

Ashley: Thanks the voice.

In the house:

Everyone was either eating or try to get some sort of rest. They were all exhausted from the last challenge. Keegan laid next to the swimming pool face down on the chair, trying to relax his muscles as much as he can. Troian sat on the beach chair next to him.

Troian: Wow, you're back is really red.

Keegan: (turning to face the brunette) Yeah, I know, it's killing me.

Troian: I'm a hockey player and happen to help my teammates out when they have back pains. I give them a nice massage. I think, I'm pretty good I think. I can give you one if you want.

Keegan: I was going to be courageous and be like "it's nothing." But at this point I'm ready to do anything to make this pain go away.

Troian: I'll take that as a yes, I think they have some massaging oil in the store room, let me go get some.

Keegan: Oh thank god, you're my saving angel!

Troian chuckled and left goes get the massaging oil. A couple of minutes later, Lucy came to see Keegan with a drink.

Lucy: Hey Keegs, I got you a drink, do you feel better?

Keegan: No, I feel like shit Luce, anyways thanks for the drink. Can you just sit on me please?

Lucy: okay, sure, whatever…

Lucy sat on Keegan's back.

Keegan: Sit more on the left.

Lucy moved more to his left back.

Keegan: Oh my god, that is perfect, it feels amazing. Thank you!

Troian came back with the oil to see Lucy sitting on Keegan, laughing and chatting. Keegan looked at Troian who was standing still with the oil.

Keegan: Hey, Troian, I don't think that I will be needing the massage but thanks anyways. You're sweet.

Troian gave Lucy and Keegan a forced smile and was ready to make her way back to the kitchen.

Lucy: Toian, come and join us, here!

Confession room – Troian:

I left for 2 mins to get the massage oil and came back to see Lucy sitting on Keegan. Awesome right! Who wouldn't love to see another girl sitting on someone you have a crush on? And then Lucy invited me to sit with them. Who wouldn't love to have a chat with the boy you like and the girl sitting on him, right? (she sighs) Lucy is a nice girl, it's just that she's getting closer and closer with the guy I like. I have a huge crush on him.

Confession room – Lucy:

Keegan likes Troian, it's obvious the way he becomes awkward around her, it's so cute. I'm trying to get them more around each other, Troian is nice and I wouldn't mind the couple. As long as Keegan is happy, I am as well. My first step into it was inviting her to join our conversation. I think it went pretty well.

_Housemates, please gather around the lounging area. This is your last round to save yourselves. This is the challenge that is going to decide your faiths. This challenge is simple and easy, you are all going to get a QCM of 10 questions each and you have to fill out in silence and alone. If anyone tries to cheat, they disqualify their team. The voice will then count the points, every question answered correctly gets 5 points for the team. At the end The voice will count the points and will determine the ranking. You have pens and the sheets in front the confession room, could Mike can come and get it, while Mike gets them, can the other take a seat. Be careful, your seat shouldn't have anyone of your own team on either side. GO!_

Everyone sat as they were told.

_Mike you can now open open the box, as you can see, all the sheets are upside down, when you hand them out to the contestants make sure they are upside down. When I tell you can flip it over. _

_Now that everyone has a pen and a sheet, you have 20 mins to finish this! Remember, this is your last chance. Don't forget to put your name on the sheets._

Everyone rushed to flip over the paper, some were scanning through the questions, others were starting the questions, and a few were stuck and confused.

[I can't rate someone's intelligence, so I used this tool called type writer (class tools), my history used to use this to choose randomly students. So I put all the names and numbers from 1 to 10 and it would randomly choose the scores. These scores are not biased in any way or form. These following scores don't evaluate any of the actors' intelligence and is done randomly. I'm sorry, if the scores aren't what you expect.]

Ashley – 8/10 40 points

Brendan – 8/10 40 points

Jenna – 6/10 30 points

Sasha – 7/10 35 points

Julian – 4/10 20 points

Mark – 7/10 35 points

Keegan – 10/10 50 points

Tyler – 2/10 10 points

Shay – 4/10 20 points

Troian – 9/10 45 points

Harry – 3/10 15 points

Chord – 7/10 35 points

Chris – 5/10 25 points

Heather – 6/10 30 points

Naya – 8/10 40 points

Amber – 9/10 45 points

Lucy – 8/10 40 points

Dianna – 9/10 45 points

Ian – 2/10 10 points

Darren – 6/10 30 points

Yellow team: 40 + 50 + 20 + 25 + 40 = 175

Green team: 20 + 35 + 40 + 40 + 45 = 180

Red: 35 + 45 + 15 + 45 + 30 = 170

Blue: 10 + 30 + 30 + 35 + 10 = 115

_The scores were really close for the round. We have:_

_1__st__ Green team – 180 points – 300 points_

_2__nd__ Yellow team – 175 points – 200 points_

_3__rd__ Red team – 170 points – 100 points_

_4__th__ Blue team – 115 points – 50 points_

_It is now time to announce the winners and the nominees. First of all congrats to all of you because these 4 rounds were insane, it was really close until the end. The ranking changed dramatically for every round. But now it is time to find out your faith for this week. Yellow team, please step forward, you know in this game you and only you can protect yourselves from nominations… And I'm here to announce you that this week… YOU are safe, with 800 points, you win $50,000 to share and in addition to that you get to put someone in danger! Please make your way to the confessional room to make that crucial choice. The second team safe from nomination this week is… the Green team! With an amazing 700 points, YOU are safe and have $25,000 to share. This week one of you is going to go home, it is very likely that the person is going to be from… the red team… So blue team you're safe but bear in mind that you were close to nomination, you managed to get 650 points, only 50 points more than the red team… You get $12,500. Red team you are nominated for this week's nominations! This is it for now._

Confessional room – Yellow team:

_First of all congratulations to you guys, you've won our first challenge and $50,000 to share! But in addition to that you've got the power to put someone else other than the nominees in danger._

Chris: We don't know who the nominees are…

_The team that lost is the Red team, which means, you can't put Mark, Dianna, Harry, Amber or Darren. I'll let you 15 mins to decide._

Keegan: So first of all, are we all on the same page for not putting up one of the green team member?

Shay: Yeah, we made a deal and we are keeping it…

Naya: Yeah… As long as no one turns on us.

Ashley: So, we have the choice from someone in the blue team.

Chris: Ian, Jenna, Heather, Chord and Tyler.

Naya: I think we need to get out strong players.

Ashley: No one on that team seems to be players… At least for now.

Keegan: Then we'll take out a player that is strong physically.

Shay: So between Ian, Chord or Tyler.

Chris: Chord seems to be strong but he also seems to be sensitive, he just jumped really quickly into the water for a phone call with his mum.

Naya: Ian or Tyler?

Ashley: They both seem to be nice guys…

Keegan: Yeah, I know, that's why if we put one of them up, they won't go home, remember that we have the red team as nominees as well.

Naya: Personnally, I think that the public will vote for one of the red team, and we can make sure for our part that the house votes for a red team… So that's a win/win.

Shay: So Ian or Tyler, let's just vote? Who's for Tyler?

(Keegan and Naya raise their hands)

Shay: Well looks like Ian's going up.

_Yellow team, who are you putting up for nomination? _

Naya: Ian

_Thank you, yellow team! Please join your housemates and we'll reveal the nominees._

In the house:

_Attention housemates, before going onto the nominations. Today, Ashley launched the alarm of secrets. It is time for revelation. Ashley, why did you launch the alarm of secrets?_

Ashley: I've launched the alarm of secrets because I think I've found Heather's secret. I think she's pregnant.

_Heather, is this right?_

Heather: Bravo, Ashley for your thinking! And indeed you're right!

The housemates started clapping, and there were also some oohs and Awwwhs.

_Well done Ashley, you've found Heather's secret, you win Heather's entire Jackpot, which is $12,500! Quick reminder that this game is called secret story, so you need to find secrets!_

_Because of technical difficulties, the objects and letters will be here tomorrow._

_Now let's announce the nominees: Mark, Dianna, Harry, Amber and Darren, you are nominated for eviction because of your lost. The nominee that will be joining you is… Ian. This week 6 of you are up for eviction, but 2 of you will be eliminated. The public will decide the faith of one of you, and your housemates will choose the other one's. This week can be anyone's last week! This is it for now._

Confession room – Ian:

I am nominated, the yellow team nominated me! I don't know why… As far as I know I didn't do anything wrong to them… I'm confused.

Confession room – Keegan:

I saw that Ian seemed a little shocked and confused on why we chose him. I think we need to give an explanation that he is just used as a pawn and that he is not our target, and he is not going home. He is a nice guy, as long as the public doesn't choose him, he is not going home.

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, this chapter was quite long, I wanted to finish all the reounds in one chapter. So as you know the nominees as : Ian, Mark, Dianna, Harry, Amber and Darren. YOU have the choice to send someone home! Vote for the person that you want to SEND home. You can vote by leaving a review on this story, sending me a PM or even in this poll **

**micropoll.**

**com/t/KFBI1ZQrsQ**

**You can vote as many times as you want and as many people as you want. Remember to vote who you want to send home NOT who you want to stay. **

**Thanks for following, reviewing and favouriting my story. It means a lot for me. As always, if you have any questions, questions or just about anything, feel free to contact me by PM or review. And yeah… See you guys soon, with a new chapter.**


	4. The first mystery

**The secrets:**

"I am the child of a celebrity"

"We are non-identical twins"

**"I am pregnant" - REVEALED (Heather) by Ashley**

**"We are masters of nominations" - REVEALED (Shay and Naya)**

"I am a private investigator"

"I am K-pop star"

"I've been homeless for 3 years"

**"We are fake sisters" – REVEALED (Sasha and Ashley)**

"I've worked in a strip bar"

**"We are fake brothers" – REVEALED (Brendan and Chris)**

"I am in this game with my best friend"

"We are adopted siblings"

"I'm a full time police and part time dancer"

_Previously on secret story :_

_The contestants were put into 4 teams, had to overcome challenges and fight for their place in the house. Sadly the red team wasn't good enough in the challenges and was nominated for this week's eviction. The winners, the yellow team, had to make a choice on who they were going to put In danger along with the red team, they chose Ian. "As far as I know I didn't do anything wrong to them… I'm confused." Claimed Ian. Friday, 2 out of 6 nominated will go home after 5 days of game. Will the stress get the best of the housemates? Let's find out in an all new episode of Secret Story._

Day 3:

If most of them were having great day, others were living in the fear of leaving the house of secrets, indeed, Ian, Mark, Dianna, Amber, Harry and Darren were nominated for eviction this week.

Dining room – Heather, Ian, Lucy and Amber:

Lucy: How are you Heather? Do you need anything?

Heather: No, that's fine, I'm good thanks for asking. How are you guys, you all seem somewhat depressed…

Ian: For one, I'm nominated and normally I shouldn't be…

Amber: Did you even ask them why they've nominated you? You deserve to know.

Ian: Yeah, I don't even think I want to know.

Lucy: I think you should ask them, I'm sure they have a good reason.

(Chris came and sat with them with a bowl of cereal.)

Chris: What's up, guys?

Amber: We were just wondering why you guys chose to put up Ian.

Chris: Yeah, we wanted to talk to you about it…

Ian: Come on, start talking about it then, I am sick and tired of this!

Chris: I don't think they'll appreciate me telling you without them, I'll go and talk to the others…

(Chris leaves…)

Ian: (he sighs) And here I am again, with no answer…

While some where stressed out about elimination, others were stressed out on how to confess their love for each and other. We saw last time that there was maybe more than friendship between Troian and Keegan and the voice also gave Naya a mission, she has to convince the housemates that she was in love with her in-game best friend Shay.

Pink room – Naya and Troian:

Troian: What do you think of Lucy?

Naya: What do you mean? I mean… yeah, she seems to be nice. Why?

Troian: Nothing, I was just asking…

Naya: Do you know anything that I don't know?

Troian: No, no, it was just something personal.

(They continue to put their make-up on in silence)

Troian: Do you believe in love at first sight?

Naya: Yeah, I do. I think I've already fallen in love at first sight, and you?

Troian: I don't know, I feel like yes. So who have you fallen in love with?

Naya: Yeah… I don't think I'll be telling you that ^^ I don't even know if it's love…

Troian: Why, tell me who it is? Pretty please? Is he in this house?

Naya: I don't know if it's love, and… he is a… she.

Troian: Oh my god, you are gay?

Naya: I thought I've mentioned it, apparently I didn't. (a bit guarded) Does that make any difference?

Troian: No, no… It doesn't make any difference, I'm perfectly fine with, it's just you seemed like you were straight. Just be yourself, no worries J

(Troian turned to hug her.)

Naya: Thanks for being understanding, Troi I wonder how the others are going to react.

Troian: Don't worry, tell them when you feel ready, I'll be here for you whatever happens.

Naya: Thanks.

Troian: But who do you think you like?

Naya: Haha, that's a secret.

Troian: Pretty, please tell me!

Naya: I'll tell you when I know for sure, how the housemates are reacting to my coming out, here. Just to make sure that the girl isn't some homophobic bitch.

Troian: Oh, ok to be honest, none of the girls seem to be homophobic.

Naya: Yeah, I just want to make sure ^^

Confession room – Naya:

Troian was asking me, what I thought of Lucy. Which was fine, you know… It was a bit weird as a question. Then, we had a long awkward silence. Then she asked me if I believed in love at first sight. I was really confused… Does she like Lucy? I wanted to ask her directly, but I thought it was better to get my mission started.

Confession room – Troian:

So Naya is gay. A really big shocker to me, I thought that she was straight. I don't know looking at her, it seems like she is the type of girl that gets all the boys. But anyways, it's nice to know that she is accepting who she is. I just realized that not only girls get gayzoned but guys as well ^^ Most of the good-looking and nice guys are gay, you have to admit it. I feel sorry for all the guys that tried to hit on her.

Confession room – Yellow team and Ian:

_The voice has brought you all here because it seems like you all want to talk but never got the chance to. So the voice has given you the opportunity to make it all clear._

Ian: So why did you nominate me?

Keegan: Okay, we wanted to talk to you about it anyways. You are not going home, we nominated you as a pawn. Someone in the red team is going home, that's for sure. We are 95% sure that the public is not going to get you out, and the housemates aren't going to vote for you, we'll make sure of it.

Ian: How do I know, you aren't going to vote for me?

Naya: Because our team isn't going to vote for you, the green will not vote for you either, and I'm assuming that the blue team won't vote for you. So you're fine!

Ian: And what if the public votes me off?

Ashley: They won't, we've chosen you, because you're someone who's nice, selfless and everyone here likes you! The public will not vote for you when they have the chance to get out someone like Mark!

Ian: Thanks anyways, at least it's nice to know that it isn't something personal.

Shay: Don't worry, you're not going anywhere.

Confession room – Ian:

I don't know if I should believe them… They are telling me that I'm a pawn but I'm not so sure…

Swimming pool – Shay and Dianna:

Dianna: I know you guys are going to vote for me to go out.

Shay: I don't know, we haven't decided yet.

Dianna: Can you tell me who you're considering?

Shay: I can only tell you that it's not Ian, it's gonna be someone from the red team.

Dianna: Can I make you a deal?

Shay: What kind of deal?

Dianna: You know Mark's nomination before the game? I've been thinking about it a lot and I think that it's the same thing on how they did on BB15, there is an MVP in this house that chooses anonymously the nomination. If you keep me here and one day I'm the MVP I'll let your team choose my nominee.

Shay: Wow, don't you think it's too soon to bring back again the MVP thing?

Dianna: I'm pretty sure that it is and I'm still thinking who the MVP was this week.

Shay: Well, I'll talk to the others about it and let you know what they think.

Dianna: Thanks Shay.

Confession room – Shay:

I would have maybe considered taking her offer if I didn't know the real reason behind the nominations. I don't know what to think of her, as a threat to our secret or someone who will just confuse everyone with her theories so much that no one would even think it's us. Anyways, I'll just talk to Naya about it.

_Attention everyone, can everyone come to the lounging area? Lucy and Amber, please go to the confessional to get your most precious objects!_

Amber and Lucy quickly went into the confession room and got their objects. Lucy came back to the lounging area with a Guitar with lots of writing and drawings. Amber gets out with a locket.

_Now that Lucy and Amber got their objects, can Jenna go and get the bag of letters available in the confession room. _

Jenna got up and went to get the bag full of letters for Chris, Heather, Jenna, Darren and Ashley.

_Listen carefully everyone, today, I am going to reveal you a clue for the first mystery of the house:_

_To be unusual,_

_have people stare,_

_and not blend in…_

_There are many people in this world  
All blended together like one giant melting pot  
Usually there is one that stands out though  
The night sky is very similar to the world  
Having many stars in the sky  
So close and cluttered  
As many stars above the heavens there are  
There is always one that shines above the rest  
It is the same with people  
Given there were a crowd  
You would shine through moving gracefully down the street  
So exquisite and elegant that you are  
You are that shinning bright star _

_(Standing out by Steven Dunn)_

_If you feel like, you've found our first mystery of the house, you can come to the confession room. This is it for now._

Tyler: I feel like the poem is talking to one of us, one of us is different from the others.

Ashley: Well, we're all different in so many ways, how are we going to figure out who it is!

Julian: Maybe it's not even talking about a person, maybe it's talking about a secret room or something.

Heather: We can't really find anything with a clue like that it can be anything or everything.

Confession room – Naya:

Are we the mystery n°1? I really hope not, it seems like the poem was talking about a power that someone has in this house. It actually can mean us. Is the voice actually trying to put our secret in danger the first week?

_Attention housemates, this is the second clue is going to be up for sale for $5,000, who wants to buy it? Ashley and Julian._

_Only one of you can get to see the video, so who's ready to buy the clue for $7,500? Ashley, you get to see the clue please go in the lift and press 3._

Video room – Ashley:

_Congratulations Ashley, you get to see the third clue. _

A video starts to play with a man doing sign language (the word "all" in sign language).

Ashley: Is that it?

_Yes, you can now go back and join the others, it's your choice whether or not to tell your housemates. _

Back in the house:

Julian: How did it go?

Ashley: I saw a video and I'll tell you guys later.

_Housemates, The voice is feeling quite nice today, so here's another clue. The screen goes blank than we have a picture of every contestants. This is it for now._

In the room Ashley, Shay, Keegan, Naya, Chris & Sasha:

Ashley: I wanted to tell you guys my clue first, before telling anyone else. So I saw video with a man, doing hand gestures, I believe it's sign language, I don't really know what it means.

Keegan: Do you remember what he did?

Ashley: (showing with her hands) His right hand went over his left hand and he slapped his left hand with his right hand.

Chris: I think it means "all".

Keegan: So we have 3 clues: A poem, the word "all" and photos of everyone here.

Sasha: I think the poem symbolizes a power, and the picture mean that someone in here has the power to do anything and everything?

Chris: The person knows "all"?

Keegan: "Knows all" as in knows everything the voice is going to do?

Shay: I think that, like the voice tells that person everything that happens on the outside, so he "knows all".

Ashley: I don't I just feel like there is someone hiding something really important and I don't really feel safe.

Keegan: The thing that annoys me is that it could be anyone in here!

Naya: We won't know until someone finds out the answer to this stupid mystery.

Confession room – Naya and Shay:

Naya: I am really worried because our team is getting closer and closer to our secret, the shittiest thing is that, we don't even know if the mystery is our secret.

Shay: I mean, if the mystery is our secret, I kinda feel safe, if it's not, then we have someone or something else that is important to our game that we don't know of.

Confession room – Julian:

The first mystery of the house is me…

**Author's note:**

**Oooh, a cliffhanger ^^ The housemates don't know the mystery, you don't know what the mystery is. NO ONE KNOWS. What do you think of this little "twist"? What do you think the mystery is? It's a really short chapter, I'm really sorry for that. I try to update as much as I can and I can't do long chapters. Thanks for following and reviewing. I'll see you soon with another chapter.**

**For the person who asked me if I was French. Yes I am French ^^.**

**Vote on the poll or by review for the one who want to leave this week:**

**micropoll.**

**com/t/KFBI1ZQrsQ**


	5. Betrayal, heartbreak & secrets

**The secrets :**

"I am the child of a celebrity"

"We are non-identical twins"

**"I am pregnant" - REVEALED (Heather) by Ashley**

**"We are masters of nominations" - REVEALED (Shay and Naya)**

"I am a private investigator"

"I am K-pop star"

"I've been homeless for 3 years"

**"We are fake sisters" – REVEALED (Sasha and Ashley)**

"I've worked in a strip bar"

**"We are fake brothers" – REVEALED (Brendan and Chris)**

"I am in this game with my best friend"

"We are adopted siblings"

"I'm a full time police and part time dancer"

_Previously on secret story:_

_The nominees are trying to convince the housemates to let them stay here._ "_If you keep me here and if one day I'm the MVP I'll let your team choose my nominee"._ _The voice gave out clues for the first mystery of the house and crazy theories were all around the house. "I think one of our contestants can control the voice." There were also less crazier theories "I think that, like the voice tells that person everything that happens on the outside." But none of them found the first secret of the house exactly. Julian: I am the first mystery of the house…_

Day 4:

*MUSIC STARTS BLASTING IN THE HOUSE*

Sorry, I'm not sorry

Cause I've been rolling round, shut it down, lady

Bagged him up, now he's my baby

Sorry, I'm not sorry

Yeah you had your fun now it's done, crazy

Lookin' at his number one lady

S-O-R-R-Y, S-O-R-R-Y

Yeah you had your fun, now it's done, crazy

Lookin' at his number one lady

_(This is Naya Rivera's debut single, go and listen to it and the song will be soon on itunes for download, if you'd like to support her.)_

The housemates are still trying to get as much sleep as they can but the music just gets louder and louder. They were slowly getting up, moaning and complaining on how it wasn't fair. When everyone was up, the music went down and was barely hearable.

Everyone just sat around the dining table for breakfast, half asleep.

Tyler: I am done with this, they tempt us to stay up all night and then they wake us back at 8 in the morning…

Julian: I feel like shit.

_Everyone! Make your way to the lounging area after breakfast._

In the lounging area:

_Can Shay, Harry, Sasha, Troian and Chord make their way into the confessional room and take the door on the left. _

All 5 of them made their way to the room as they were told to and saw 5 telephone booths with their names on.

_All 5 of you are here for your 10 mins phone calls to your mums, but the voice has a proposition for you, to extend your phone calls by 20 mins, are you willing to betray your team mates and nominate one of them for the next eviction, and of course, just in the assumption that they are saved tomorrow. Are you willing to betray your teammates? Shay?_

Shay: No, I am not nominating anyone.

_Harry?_

Harry: I'd like to nominate Mark.

_Troian?_

Troian: Hmmh… I'd like to nominate… Lucy.

_Chord?_

Chord: Hmm… No… I'm not nominating anyone.

_Sasha?_

Sasha: Originally I wasn't going to nominate anyone but now, I'll nominate Troian.

_Thank you, so Mark, Troian and Lucy are nominated for next week and of course in the supposition that Mark is saved tomorrow. You can now go in the booths, when your phone call ends, please join the others immediately._

Back in the lounging area:

Ashley: I can't believe she did that!

Naya: Are you ok, Luce?

Lucy: I'm fine… You know it's hard to take in, I thought we were friends.

Mark: We can't be friends here, they are all selfish here!

Confession room – Lucy:

So day 4 and I'm already backdoored. I don't know, I'm just disappointed, I trusted her. I don't know what she has on me, I've never done anything to her. It just puts me back on track, we are all here to play!

Confession room –Keegan:

I think I've lost all the respect I had for Troian. I don't know why she did. It's just so selfish of her. I actually thought that we could be the final 3, but guess not. It just hurts. I've fallen down from high…

(Shay and Chord made their way back and joined the others.)

Chord: Did you guys see what happened?

Heather: We didn't see everything, we only saw starting from when Shay said that she isn't nominating anyone until the voice announces the nominations.

Shay: The phonecall normally it's 10 mins, the voice asked us, whether or not we would like to nominate someone from our team, to get an extra 20 mins and then you know what happened…

Keegan: So the others are still talking on the phone?

Chord: Yep', they'll be back in 20 mins.

Confession room – Sasha:

I really didn't like what Troian did, it was selfish. So I decided to play her own game and get my revenge by putting her up as well. She deserved it.

Confession room – Troian:

I don't know if what I did was a good thing or not. It was a thing that I did in the spur of the moment, I don't regret anything, I did what I thought was the best for me. I hope the housemates understand that I needed to do that. The more she stays in this house the more she is going to take Keegan away from me. I really hope that I don't go home next week though.

(Sasha, Harry and Troian came back to the house)

Sasha: I think we all need to explain our choices, I'm going to start. I wasn't going to nominate anyone, but then Troian was selfish and nominated Lucy, so I figured why would I miss the opportunity to talk to mum to save a betrayer. So I nominated Troian, I know that a lot of people in here are going to be mad at me for doing what I did, and that's totally fine and I accept the consequences.

Harry: I nominated Mark because I don't like him, it was a good opportunity with a reward. So I took it. I regret nothing.

Troian: I know a lot of people are mad at me for what I did. I would just like to tell you that nominating Lucy is better for me as a person and a player. Maybe I shouldn't have done it but I felt like it was better for me when I was standing there, so I did it. And as they say, Karma bites you back in the ass, I'm nominated as well. So yeah…

_Hello everyone, this is the voice. So next week's nominees for now are Lucy, Troian and Mark. This is it for now. _

There was a brief moment of silence to process everything. Everyone started to move slowly and went back to do their usual things.

Next to the swimming pool – Naya and Shay:

Shay: I can't believe Troian did that to Lucy, wow, I was so shocked.

Naya: You really can't trust anyone here, poor Lucy though…

Shay: Speaking of trust Dianna came up to me and told me that she thinks that the show is using the MVP thing again, and that one of us get to choose a nominee, that's how Mark was nominated. She told me that if we keep her here, and one day she's MVP, she'll let us choose who to nominate.

Naya: (whispering) This could be a good opportunity to put the others in a completely wrong track.

Shay: That's what I was thinking, I am going to bring her to explain it herself to the others, you just need to act as if she could be onto something.

Naya: Okay, that's cool.

Pink room – Yellow team, Green team & Dianna:

Shay: Dianna, wanted to talk to us about something.

Dianna: Okay, so I'm here to make a deal with you guys. You guys know that anonymous person that nominated Mark, I think Secret Story is using the MVP thing again. Someone that is chosen by the public can nominate someone. I'm 75% sure of it. If you keep me here for another week, I'll let you guys choose the nominee, if one day I'm MVP.

Keegan: And how do we know that you're telling the truth?

Dianna: I know this is a game and all but when I make a deal with someone I keep it, inside this house and outside this house.

Lucy: I think we should trust her, apparently in this house it's better to trust the "enemy" than your allies. At least, the enemy is not two-faced.

Ashley: Okay, can we not bring that into this.

Lucy: What? I'm just saying that it's better to trust her than some people in this room.

Troian: Okay, I'm fucking done with this! If you have something to say about me, say it to my face.

Lucy got up from the bed and went straight in front of Troian.

Lucy: You want me to say it to your face? Well, here you go! I trusted you! But you betrayed everyone here, I can't fucking stand you anymore! You are a fucking selfish bitch! I really hope that if you don't go home this week, I go home!

Troian: Really? You know what?! I don't regret putting you up anymore! I can't believe I was feeling bad all this time. You are a fucking hypocrite!

Lucy was ready to step forward as she clenched her fist but before she could do anything Keegan took her by her waist and pulled her out of the room. Troian on the other hand was also ready to defend herself but was stopped by Naya. Naya pulled Troian into the Kitchen with her.

Blue room – Keegan & Lucy:

Keegan: You need to calm down, Luce. Taking it out on her won't change anything.

Lucy: I know you like her, Keegs… a lot… and I'm sorry, I just can't be the same as before with her. I don't trust her… I'm never gonna forgive her! I can't stand her, I can't even look at her.

Keegan: I know… What she did is wrong, and I'm not forgiving her anytime soon…

Kitchen – Naya & Troian:

Naya: Ok, what the fuck is up with you?

Troian: I didn't do anything! She's the one who fucking started it.

Naya: I thought you liked her, why did you nominate her?

Troian: I do like her… as a person. I just didn't think that keeping her in the game is best for my gameplay.

Naya: Seriously? Go and tell that to someone else. She is not doing anything to your gameplay. Tell me the real reason, what happened between you two?

Troian: Nothing.

Naya: Oh come on Troian, if you don't open up a bit and get rid of this façade you're hiding behind, you are going home soon. I know that you are not… THIS! (Pointing up and down.)

Troian started to tear up. Naya went and hugged her tightly.

Naya: It's okay… It's okay… Now, tell me what's up?

Troian: She's taking Keegan away from me… (She started crying more and more.)

Naya: What?! Are you fucking serious? All of this for some boy?

Troian: He's not just some boy, I really like him…

Naya: What the fuck where you thinking? Do you think putting his friend up is gonna make him like you?

Troian: Stupid move, I know…

Naya: I really don't know how you're gonna take yourself out of this one… Most of the house is on Lucy's "side".

Troian: Ughh… I'm so stupid! Please, help me, I don't want to loose Keegan! Please talk to Keegan for me.

Naya: No, I don't want to get involved in it.

Troian: (puppy eyes)

Naya: Fine… I'll talk to Keegan about this, but I am not taking any sides. I'll tell him, exactly what you told me.

Troian: Thanks Naya, you're truly a great friend.

Naya then went to the blue room, where a few people were talking and asked Keegan to come with her.

Lounging area – Keegan and Naya:

Naya: Look I'm not here to defend Troian, I'm not taking any sides. Troian asked me tell you her side of the story, that's what I'm here to d-

Keegan: (cuts her off, shouting) I don't want to hear anything! (He was ready to go back to the room).

Naya: She did it because she likes you!

Keegan: WHAT?!

Naya: Now that you're willing to hear me out. She really likes you. She was feeling kind of insecure because of Lucy, you seemed to get closer and closer to her. She felt like she was loosing you to her, yes she never had you, but I'm just the messenger here. So I think she was jealous, so she thought that getting Lucy out of the house would be a good idea, so she nominated her. It was a stupid thing to do and I think she understands that. Voilà. That's all I have to say. You can shout at me now.

Keegan: Sorry, Naya. I really didn't mean to shout at you. I was trying to stay calm all this time, so that this problem doesn't worsen. But you know it gets out and unfortunately, it got out at you.

Naya: Don't worry, it's cool, I was just kidding.

_Hello everyone, please gather around the lounging area. Thank you. _

Naya: I hate when he does that. What is he going to do now?

Keegan: Something to stir up more drama.

_Now that everyone is here, can Brendan make your way to the confessional room and get the papers, pens and the box. Brendan, please hand out the papers and pens then put the box in the middle. Now that everyone has pens and papers, you are going to write 2 people that you like the most in this house, and the 2 people you like the least. Please note that this is anonymous. When you are done please put it in the box and do not communicate to anyone until the voice says so. _(a few minutes later) _Brendan could you bring the box back to the confessional room. Thank you. _

These are the names they wrote, the first 2 names are the ones they like:

Ian: Darren, , Mark.

Julian: Shay, Keegan. Dianna, Harry

Mark: Dianna, Amber. Chris, Naya.

Keegan: Lucy, Naya. Mark, Dianna.

Jenna: Heather, Amber. Troian, Brendan.

Sasha: Ashley, Shay. Dianna, Harry.

Dianna: Chord, Troian. Chris, Brendan.

Shay: Naya, Ashley. Mark, Dianna.

Heather: Jenna, Ian. Darren, Chris.

Brendan: Chris, Lucy. Chord, Tyler.

Amber: Jenna, Heather. Naya, Mark.

Chris: Brendan, Shay. Troian, Harry.

Naya: Shay, Keegan. Mark, Dianna.

Chord: Tyler, Dianna. Troian, Harry.

Tyler: Ashley, Chord. Brendan, Chris.

Lucy: Keegan, Shay. Mark, Darren.

Troian: Keegan, Naya. Ian, Harry.

Darren: Ian, Chord. Troian, Sasha.

Ashley: Sasha, Shay. Troian, Harry.

Harry: Mark, Dianna. Naya, Shay

_Attention everyone, we've just finished counting. The 6 least appreciated by the housemates are Mark, Harry, Troian, Dianna, Chris and Brendan. The 6 most appreciated are Shay, Keegan, Ashley, Dianna, Lucy and Chord. As you can see Dianna, is on both lists, so she will not receive the reward nor will she be part of the consequence. So Harry, Chris and Brendan, you will be joining Lucy, Troian and Mark as nominees. Shay, Keegan, Ashley, Lucy and Chord, your reward, you'll have an access to the showroom of secrets._

_Shay, Keegan, Ashley, Lucy and Chord, please, make your way into the lift and press 7. _The 5 housemates did as they were told. _Please then walk into the 7__th__ room. _They went through the door, and stopped as they saw 20 mannequins exactly like every housemates but they had a box with their names on, for heads. _Welcome to the showroom of secrets. As you can see in here there are 20 mannequins representing each and everyone one of you and each box there is a clue for that person's secret. Today you have the possibility to endanger 2 of your housemates together, the voice is going to give you a couple of minutes to decide who you want to put in danger._

Ashley: Let's do this properly, who's secret intrigues you the most?

Keegan: Honestly, I love Naya, but I really want to find her secret, her secret must be good.

Shay: No way! I want Troian's secret.

Lucy: Same, or Julian's.

Chord: To be honest I want yours Keegan but that's not gonna happen, is it? I don't know, Tyler's.

Ashley: I want Dianna's.

Shay: So we all have different people in mind.

Keegan: Can we all agree that Naya is definitely a no, no.

Lucy: Tyler as well, people won't appreciate it.

Shay: Dianna, Troian or Julian.

Chord: Come on guys give Dianna some slack, she is nominated this week and she doesn't have a lot of money anyways.

Keegan: So is Troian!

Chord: Yeah, but that's because she was being a bitch.

Ashley: So Julian and Troian?

Keegan: Yeah, I guess so.

_Keegan, who have you chosen?_

Keegan: Julian and Troian.

_Please go to their mannequin and open them._

They first went to Troian's one and opened it to see a drawing of a little girl and her dad.

Ashley: What does that mean?

Shay: Her secret is related to her dad?

They then move on to open Julian's box, to see a little box inside with secrets witten on it.

Keegan: See if you can open the box.

Chord: No I can't. I don't think there is anything in it.

_It's time to make your way back to the house. You now have the choice whether or not to tell your housemates what happened in here._

Keegan: We shouldn't tell them all at once…

Lucy: We need to keep this between some of us, tell this only to the people you trust the most.

Shay: Shall we atleast tell Troian and Julian what we found? I think they deserve to know?

Ashley: Yeah, we should, I don't think they would be stupid enough to tell the clue to their own secrets to everyone.

Lucy: Who's going to talk to them?

Keegan: I'll talk to… Julian.

Shay: I'll talk to Troian.

They make their way back to the house.

Chord: Hey guys, did you see anything?

Tyler: We saw you guys enter the showroom of secrets and the voice telling you guys that you can open 2 boxes. Then, we only got small clips like Keegan saying "her secret must be good", Shay saying " No way!", then saying "So we all have different people in mind", then the voices were transformed and someone said "definitely a no,no", "she is nominated this week" and "because she was being a bitch".

Shay: So you didn't get any names?

Naya: Nope.

Ashley: We chose to open Julian's and Troian's box. We'll talk to both of you personally and will tell you what we found.

**Author's notes: **

**Voilà another chapter. Thank you for reading. How did you guys find this? The next chapter is the elimination chapter. Yes, a little bit of drama on the Treegan ship. Next week's elimination is going to be crucial to the story. **

**So far on the poll we have: **

**Mark – 45% **

**Dianna – 18% **

**Darren – 11% **

**Amber – 11% **

**Ian – 7% **

**Harry – 7%**

**The poll is kind of laggy, I don't know why, for the next poll, I'll do it on something else. **

**You can still vote:**

**micropoll.**

**com/t/KFBI1ZQrsQ**

**Feedback is always appreciated, so tell me guys, are you liking it so far? What do you like? What do you not like? Who are your favorite contestants? Who are your least favorite? **

**Feel free to share your ideas. Remember, this story is based around your views and opinions, you're the one who decides who's staying in the game and who's not.**

**Pll: I do reply to reviews by PM, to the people that address specific points or questions. I don't know if I've missed some, but as far as I know I answered all of them. I can't reply to anons by PM so I answer the questions in the author's note section of the chapter, like I'm doing now. So far I only answered one of the anons, they've asked me if I was French and I replied yes. I'm assuming you're the same person, you can see that that I've replied in the last chapter. Thanks for reading :)**

**See you soon, with another chapter! Peace.**


	6. Elimination week 1

_Previously on Secret Story:_

_We discovered the nominees for next week: Mark, Lucy, Troian, Chris, Harry and Brendan. The pressure got the best of some of them. "You are a fucking selfish bitch!", "You are a fucking hypocrite!" "I don't want to hear anything!". The voice gave the people that are on top of their social game a reward. "you'll have an access to the showroom of secrets" which then leaded them to put 2 housemates in danger. "Julian and Troian". Today what screams elimination, also screams the voice's dilemmas. This week, we're having a double eviction , we're going to see who you are going to send home and who the housemates are going to send home. How are the housemates going to cope with all of that? Let's find out!_

Day 5:

Today, the voice didn't have to put blasting music on to wake the housemates, everyone was up by 9. As always on the elimination day, the nominees were expected to dress up formally in case they leave the house tonight and the others… well, they needed to not look like they just woke up. The nominees were trying to stay calm and look the best, and maybe try to sway in a couple of votes.

_Attention everyone, can everyone gather in the lounging area. _

_This week's theme is truth. Today all of you will be telling the truth and only the truth. Nominees, in case you will be leaving the house today_, _some housemates insisted on leaving some messages. _Videos start playing on the screen.

Heather: Amber, if you go home tonight, I want you to know that, even though we've only known each other for a week but I feel like we've known each other for years now. You're someone I want to go until the end with. I really hope you stay this week because I really don't see myself in the game without you. Thank you for being here, when my hormones were everywhere, when I needed to talk to someone. Thank you for being a great friend. I love you.

Chord: Darren, man, you've been nothing but a great bro' to me. I really hope that everyone in here sees how great you are. When I first came into the house and saw you goofing around, I knew that you were a great guy and we were gonna get along. You've been nothing but encouraging and supportive. You're like my big bro in this house. I'll miss you so much if you go home Friday.

Naya: Ian, I know I'm partly the reason why you are up there but I'm here to tell you that you won't be going home Friday. I'd like to tell you how much we all appreciate you as a person, even though we don't always tell you this but you are one of the nicest and sweetest guys that we could ever meet. You bring so much positiveness to the house. This is from all of us, we all love you!

Chris: Dianna, I feel like there is more to you than what you show us. You are not the Dianna we see here, and I don't know if anyone else can see it but I can. It feels like you're hiding behind this wall, you are trying to not attach yourself to anyone or not show any emotions in this game. That is why not everyone can appreciate you as person. Dianna, if you're still here next week, open up a little bit, because this is maybe a game but this is also a once in a lifetime opportunity. And we need to live it and enjoy it!

Keegan: Harry, I'd love to see you for another week because I feel like you have more to offer to this game. If you make it this Friday, I really hope to start a new friendship with you, you seem like a nice and cool guy. Keep going strong bro'!

Tyler: Mark, if you go home Friday, I just want to let you know that I don't know how you are outside this house but as far as I know from this house, you really have to be less arrogant and work on your social game. I wish you good luck on the outside or inside. Either way, I'm sure that you have more to offer.

The nominees are on the verge of tears… Well most of them…

_It's the voice again, some of the fans have questions for you. These "fans" are maybe a little more than fans, you may know them a bit more than you think._

The name "Lucy" appears on screen. A boy comes on screen smiling.

Troian: That's my brother!

Nicholas: Hello, I'm Nicholas, Troian's brother. I have a question for Lucy, would you ever be able to forgive Troian?

Lucy: I don't know… I really trusted her a lot, but she betrayed me. I really don't forgive easily, it's my nature. I'm gonna try, because I really wanna make the most of this game. I want to enjoy this game with everyone here, including her.

The name "Naya" flashes on the screen. A girl comes on screen.

Naya: That's my sister.

Nickayla: Hello everyone, it's Nickayla, Naya's sister. Naya, why are you hiding your true self to the others? I feel like, they need to know who you are.

Naya: Uhmm… (She steps forward into the middle of the room) I have something to tell you guys. This really feels like the first time, gosh. I haven't been lying to you guys, but I feel like I've left out a big part in my life out. When I was a teen, I was really mean to people, I hated the world for no reason, I hated everyone, I hated everything… But really, I hated myself. I was trying to fight my feelings, to hide them, but one day I decided, I'm sick of fighting with myself and decided to do the same thing I'm doing right now, to my parents. I'm… I like girls. When I accepted who I was, the world seemed to be a much better place. I started to be a much better person, I wished that I could have done it earlier. I really hope this doesn't change anything between all of us… I can't believe, I'm doing this on national tv.

Everyone started to clap and stood up. Shay and Chris went to hug her.

Keegan: If this changes anything to anyone, then fuck you.

The name "Amber, Lucy" flashes. A lady comes on screen.

Mary: Hello, I'm Mary from Chicago. Lucy and Amber, I wanted to know what your objects mean, why are they so important to you? And you girls are doing a great job, continue!

Lucy: Shall I start?

Amber: Sure, go ahead!

Lucy: Thank you, Mary. The guitar is actually my first ever guitar and basically a big part of my life. When I'm feeling down or just need a push, the guitar helps me. As cheesy as it sounds, it's a piece of me. To you, Amber.

Amber: The locket I got, is the first ever thing that my mum gave me and the last thing she gave me. That's the only thing I have of her. When I was a kid, she got me this locket with a picture of me and her. Now, she's no longer with me. I know I let down my team for jumping for this but I hope you guys understand that it was important for me.

_These are the only questions, I have for you. We're now going to proceed for the votes for the nominees. As I call you one by one, please make your way to the confession room and vote for the nominee, you want gone. And as always, the nominees can't vote unless it's a tie._

[I'm using the typewriter tool (classtools) for the characters that I'm not sure who they want gone.]

Brendan: Dianna

Naya: Mark

Lucy: Mark

Sasha: Dianna

Shay: Harry

Julian: Harry

Chord: Mark

Heather: Harry

Ashley: Dianna

Keegan: Mark

Tyler: Mark

Jenna: Mark

Troian: Harry

Chris: Dianna

_This is the voice again, we counted the votes and we had a tie between two of you. You're going to vote again, but this time you only have the choice between Harry and Dianna. Everyone apart from of course Harry and Dianna is going to vote. The rules are the same, as I call you please make your way the confession room and vote for the nominee, you want gone._

[I'm using the typewriter tool (classtools) for the characters that I'm not sure who they want gone.]

Naya: Harry

Chris: Dianna

Lucy: Harry

Chord: Dianna

Darren: Harry

Heather: Harry

Mark: Harry

Brendan: Dianna

Jenna: Dianna

Amber: Harry

Ian: Harry

Julian: Harry

Tyler: Dianna

Shay: Harry

Sasha: Dianna

Keegan: Dianna

Troian: Harry

Ashley: Dianna

_Okay, the votes are in, can the nominees say their quick goodbyes to the housemates and make their way to the SAS room, please._

Everyone said their goodbyes and made their way to the SAS room.

SAS room:

_Dear nominees, today two of you will not be going back the house. One of you is because the public didn't appreciate you and the other because the housemates didn't appreciate you. This is the end of the adventure for 2 of you. First of all I'd like to reveal the percentage of the votes you got: 19%, 6%, 47%, 11%, 6%, and 11%. As you can see the public didn't like one of you the most and they made it clear. That person will be going home today. Now let's take a peek on the votes by the housemates. In the first round we had, 8-4-4-0-0-0. The person with 8 votes is the same as the one with 47%, so we had to take the second person but it was a tie. We had a tie breaking round between Harry and Dianna. And we had a ratio of 8-10, it was really close but as you've guessed one of you will be home. The first person that will be heading back to the house is a girl. And it is Amber. Amber, you're safe this week, please join immediately the others. _Amber hugged everyone and made her way back to the house after saying thank you to the audience. _The next person who will be joining the others is someone who's name starts with a D. And it is of course Darren, please go back to the house. _Darren hugged everyone and made his way back to the house (Hugged a bit more Ian than the others). _The next person to go back into the house is the lovely Dianna! _Dianna hugged the others, thanked everyone on the verge of tears and made her way happily to the house. _Unfortunately, with Dianna back in the house, Harry, you know what that means. _He nodded. _Mark and Ian, today one of you will be going home. But the one going back to the house is the shorter one, Ian. _Ian gave a quick hug to both of them and went quickly back to the house. _Harry and Mark, you're the ones evicted from this house for week 1. Please take the door on the right and join our lovely Zoe on stage._

On stage:

Mark and Harry made their way to the stage as the crowd cheered. They took the seats in front of Zoe.

Zoe: Hello guys, first of all congrats to one week in the house! Unfortunately, today you're the first houseguests out, why do you think you're the one being evicted today?

Mark: Mine was really simple, I wasn't being hypocrite. I was myself, if I didn't like anyone or anything, I said it straight to them. In that house, you can't be yourself, you have to be this perfect cutout, and I'm telling you 75% of them are just hiding their true selves for the camera. Their true faces are gonna show soon. They can't put up an act for long.

Zoe: And you Harry?

Harry: I don't even know. I think I was the least liked out of all of them. I'm pretty sure that there are Alliances going on and I wasn't really part of anything. I could see that clearly when the voice made us choose who we liked and who we didn't, I was in the least liked. I knew that I was in danger.

Zoe: So, who do you think is "running" the game?

Mark: The Keegan and Naya crew definitely!

Harry: Yeah agreed!

Zoe: Why do you guys think that?

Harry: I think they've got some kind of alliance going like a final 4 or 5.

Mark: Yeah, for sure, I think, it's Keegan, Naya, Shay, Ashley… Lucy and maybe Troian before she nominated Lucy.

Zoe: Okay, we're going to do quick game of superlatives. Who do you think is the nicest in real life?

Harry: Amber

Mark: Shay

Zoe: The dorkiest?

Mark: Brendan

Harry: Same, Brendan.

Zoe: The most annoying?

Harry: Mark

Mark: Fair enough, I'll say Chris.

Zoe: You said people are hiding their true self. Who's hiding the most?

Mark: Keegan, maybe.

Harry: I was gonna say Naya, but Keegan is as well.

Mark: Yeah, they're both shady.

Zoe: Who's secret, you really want to know?

Mark: Naya's

Harry: Same, Naya's.

Zoe: Okay, we have 3 options for you and one of them is the correct one. The first one, I am in here with my girlfriend, Shay. The second one, I am the first mystery of the house. The third one is, I am master of nominations. So which one do you think it is?

Harry: I am in here with my girlfriend, Shay.

Zoe: Why?

Harry: Because she came out to the house today and her and Shay are really close.

Zoe: Okay, you Mark?

Mark: I'm torn between I'm master of nominations and the girlfriend with shay one.

Zoe: Okay why?

Mark: The girlfriend one's reason is basically the same as Harry's. And the master of nominations could be why she's always acting shady.

Zoe: Let's take a look, if you're right.

A video starts playing on the screen,

_Naya and Shay, you will be closer to each other than anyone else in the game, I've decided to give you a secret, you are now masters of nominations, and you can choose one person to nominate along with the other two that the contestants vote for. But be careful this power can quickly be your weakness; the contestants are not stupid and will start to ask questions about the mysterious nominations._

Shay: So it's between Dianna and Mark. Soo… Dianna was on the secrets the first day in, she's here to play. Mark is just a douchebag.

Naya: If we nominate Dianna, people are going to wonder who didn't want Dianna in the game, enough to nominate her. So, I'll be in that list and maybe you'll be as well. But at the same time she's a threat and if we could get her out, then we would have taken down, possibly our biggest threat.

Shay: Shall we go with Mark?

Naya: Yeah, I think we should go with Mark as well

Mark: What?! Shay's in on it as well?

Harry: Oh my god, well done to them! This is an awesome secret.

Mark: I've gained respect for them, even though they nominated me, I really hope they can keep the secret a lot longer.

Zoe: This is it for today's show. We'll see you again on Monday for an all new episode of Secret Story. Until then, goodbye!

**Author's note:**

**This is it guys, Harry and Mark are evicted. Is it a big surprise? I don't think so ^^ Anyways, I really hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you like, and what you don't. **

**I'd like to tell you that school is starting soon, on the 3****rd**** of September for me. In France, the school days are normally, starting at 8am and finishing at 5pm. So, I really won't have much me & internet time, which sucks. I'm starting Lycée, which is the equivalent of High school, I think, so my parents, being really strict, are putting pressure on me to do well *sighs*. Anyways, I'm telling you all of this to say that that, the chapters will take a lot more time, and I'm sorry. I'll try to publish them as fast as possible. I'm estimation a week for each chapter, but I may do 2 days merged into one chapter.**

**I got really contradicting reviews, and it made me laugh ^^^**

**_Guest 1: Poor Lucy. I don't care Troian only did it because she likes KeeGan, she was really a bitch. But I'm happy with Sasha's and Keegs reaction._**

First of all, thank you for reading and reviewing. I agree that she was a bitch but love can make you blind ^^ I loved Sasha's and Keegan's reaction as well, I really think that's how they would have reacted if this was a real life show.

**_Guest 2 : My favorite characters are Naya, Keegan, and Troian! I also like Ashley and Shay. I don't like Lucy much, I mean I know what Troian did wasn't friend like, but it's a competition, stop overreacting. Also, you should include Ian, Chris and Darren a little more! :)_**

Thank you for reading and reviewing. It is a competition, you are right. The housemates will show their true faces soon (like what Mark said) and the others need to be prepared. Maybe Lucy wasn't prepared for the game. Most of them aren't prepared. But as the game goes on, they'll be prepared. I know I should include them a bit more, and I will, I promise!

**_Gleek: I really like this story, it's original. The thing that bothers me is that it seems like you don't really give any importance to the glee characters, you're more focused on the pll ones. I'd love to see more of the glee characters and them having story lines. Otherwise, keep up the good work :)_**

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I know I'm neglecting some characters but I can assure you that it's not only glee characters. Just looking at my list, I can tell you that Chris, Ashley, Amber, Darren, Sasha, Brendan, Ian, Jenna, Heather, Chord and Tyler don't have a storyline right now, and 5 of them are glee characters and the other 5 are PLL characters. I know that I need to give them storylines, and I have ideas for storylines, for every characters. This is a "live" story, so I can't really write chapters in advance because I don't know who's staying and who's not. Anyways, the storylines are coming! Next week, you'll see more storylines forming.

**What do you think of the characters? Who's your favourite and least favourite? **

**Can you guys give me a feedback for me? Let me explain, Do you like my writing style? What do you like? What do you like? Do you like how I write? What do I need to improve on?**

**Thank you, for everything guys. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. See you soon, with a brand new chapter! Until then, Stay awesome.**


End file.
